


Locked Up

by AdelaideNoble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Death Eaters, Dementors, Gen, Prison life, Purebloods, black sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideNoble/pseuds/AdelaideNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix misses Narcissa while in Azkaban and reflects on their relationship. Warning: some. of the language isn't very nice, but over all, the work was okay for everyone, so I decided not to move the rating up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my sister, because she loves HP and because she's awesome.

Cissy wasn't at the trial. Cissy didn't watch her condemnation, although Bellatrix was glad for that. Almost.

She wanted to see her sister, standing there, as still as a statue, none of the emotions bleeding through her and out onto her face. Narcissa was always so calm, always so regal in her calm. In short, the polar opposite of Bellatrix.

"You're fire," Cissy would say teasingly when they were little girls, when life was simple, "and I'm ice." And then she'd laugh, and Bella would laugh.

It had been more than a joke, though. Always. Bella had always been the one scolded for letting her temper, her fire, get the better of her. She'd been the first one to duel, the first one to kill, the first one to love it... And this was just another one of those times, another one of those god-damned times when Bellatrix opened her mouth, when Bellatrix did wrong.

She could've, should've pleaded innocent. She knew that now. The crushing weight of these hell-beings, these dementors, told her that. Not in words, never in words, for their voices were so terrible that she only heard them in her worst nightmares, but in the feelings they brought.

Damn! She should have lied. She should have swallowed her pride and lied about where her allegiances lay. Oh, there was the chance it wouldn't work, the chance she'd end up here anyhow, but she could have at least tried.

"We are the Dark Lord's most faithful! Only we tried to find him!" The words she'd spoken rang in her ears like the sound of her own funeral bell. She was going to die here, the Ministry'd make sure of that.

Oh why hadn't she lied? If she'd lied, she could have continued the search. She could be the one to try and bring her love back to the world. Because he would come back.

The others were stupid: Rabastan fumbling and cruel, Crouch was just a simpering boy and although Rodolphus was more talented than the other two by ten-fold, Bella highly doubted he had any bollocks, metaphorically speaking. He'd follow anyone if there was something there for him. His loyalty was questionable at best. It was unsurprising that the likes of those three were in here. What was surprising was that someone like her, someone with actual cleverness, someone the Dark Lord valued, was in this hellhole.

Narcissa. At the heart of her reflections, she never found her love, her Lord, but her sister. She loved her Lord, oh how she loved her Master, but her Lord's love would no doubt run out one day. Her sister's would not.

She'd grip at the bars of her cell so tightly that the knuckles of her skeletal hands would turn even more white than the rest of her. She'd shake the door and throw her head back in a primal scream, the wail wrenching itself from her heart, from her soul. Because now the walls of her cell weren't just stone, they were magically inforced titanium. You needed a blasting spell to break through that, and she didn't even have a wand.

When you came to Azkaban, your wand was placed in a glass-fronted box, right above your cell. Below that was a plaque where your name was written. Bellatrix Lestrange, was scrawled on hers. No one worried about them escaping, reaching up, breaking the glass and killing their captors, because the cells were locked and most witches and wizards didn't know how to deal without their wands to pick those little locks. Bella knew, but she felt so awful most days, she didn't even consider it.

But she had to see her sister. That was obvious: She had to tear down this fortress, block by block if necessary until she was out of here. Find Narcissa, then finish searchind and find ! Dark Lord.

"Oh my Lord!" She'd shriek into the night, "Get me out of here! I'm begging you! Was I not your most faithful?"

Of course there'd be no answer. Bella didn't expect one. But she always hoped. And then They would come and dash her hopes, those god-awful dementors.

She wondered if Cissy would be able to fight these dementors. Oh, sure, they'd all learned the spell... What was it again? Oh, yes. Expecto Patronum, but knowing it and being able to use it were two different things. Because when your heart is all darkness and ice, you have no light to feed off and make the patronus.

Only, she did have light. Cissy was her light. She kept things interesting, back when the two led a rather boring life of dancing and looking pretty at parties. She'd always outshone either of them, Bella or Andromeda. And that was all right, because she couldn't shine without Bella. Well, she could, but never quite as brightly. apart, they were special, but together... Oh, together! They were brilliant!

But Bella was starting to doubt they'd ever be together again. The days and nights were blending now, and she couldn't have said how long she sat and rotted in that cell.

If she had her wand, she could break out. A simple Alohomora would do the trick for the lock, and then she could channel that beautiful memory, that one golden happy thread of remembrance and bring those dementors down, let her lovely silver falcon wheel and soar above them, driving those black-clad wraiths backwards.

And oh, the memory! She had been sixteen, Cissy was twelve. They'd sat there, the two of them, looking at the boys and turning up their noses in the evenings. Stupid really. But then Bella had woken up the next morning to the gentle kick of her sister.

"What is it?" She'd grumbled, turning her face into her pillow.

"All the boys aren't stupid." Narcissa whispered, so quietly that it was impossible for any of the other sleeping girls to hear.

"God Cissy. Do we have to do this now?" She'd breathed back, but risen from her bed and after turning her sister away from her, began to get dressed.

And so they'd gone down to the lake, where Narcissa had admitted that she liked Lucius Malfoy, and Bella admitted she didn't like Rodolphus Lestrange.

And really the only thing that had made that moment, that little moment snatched from school and stress and seemingly time itself, so special was that it proved something. Narcissa trusted her. She trusted Narcissa and they could work together as one unit, one unstoppable, invincible unit to bring down the rule of their father, or attempt it, and get Narcissa the pureblood man she wanted. The world seemed to be little more than a playground for them in that moment. They could do, conquer, anything.

So Bella just had to hope that she'd be out of here soon, out by the grace of her Lord, and back to her true sister. There was nothing else for it. Bellatrix didn't h a wand, so she just had 6hope that the titanium would break soon.


End file.
